Silver Lining
by Swizzlet-Schiz
Summary: SEQUEL TO GOLDEN! please R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Silver Lining **

You cold hear the doves cooing outside, cars screeching and pitter- patters on the carpet. Today was the last day, the last day in New York. This place had so many memories here both good and bad. However, I would always miss it. It's been about 2 years since I was in the hospital and died for about 7 minutes (I made up the time). I'm better now though. I did need a transplant and now I have been fine even if I have to take a bunch of medicine to keep me healthy.

" Daddy!" I looked over at Cassidie Sunny-Cade Curtis, my little girl. Her brown hair was now almost down to her butt and was looking more brown- red everyday. Her blue eyes were wide with excitement.

" Hey babygirl, you ready for breakfast?" I asked.

" Yes daddy, can I have Cherios?" I nodded and poured her the cereal with her lactaid milk. When she was almost three, we found out that she was mildly lactose intolerant.

"Thanks," she said. Her accent was too adorable. She had a Brooklyn accent but it was so cute.

" Mm hmm, when your done, you need a bath and get dressed so we can get the last of our stuff and move to Tulsa, Kay?" I asked smiling.

" Okie dokie," Cassie replied. She is a pretty fast eater, Cass is a Curtis after all and can eat up to two big hamburgers. I wouldn't really let her anyways. She dances and goes to music lessons for singing and piano so she is fit for a little girl.

" I'm all finish Daddy," I turned my head toward the tiny and squeaky voice.

" Alright, I will get the water ready and we will be done in a little while..." I still gave her baths since she could really slip and everything. I was just afraid and she will giving herself them when she is like five or six.

In about 10 minutes, I was soaked , Cassie was clean, and I rapped her in a mickey towel.

" So, what would you like to wear today? You will see your Uncles and Aunts," I told Cass.

Cassidie put her index finger to her cheek in a thinking way with her eyes up to the side an then grinned.

" I wanna wear dat skirt and my bwandie new gween shirt," she replied. I nodded, gave her her Barbie panties, then she slipped on the skirt and asked me to button it for her, so I did. I gave her the new green sandals that matched the shirt she pulled over her head with my help. The shirt was a spaghetti strap but it was morning in Brooklyn so I made Cassie put on a white sweat shirt.

" Daddy, can you pwease put piggy tails in my hair?" Cassie asked.

" You know im not very good at them, lets go wake Rosa up, I bet once she is up, she'll be happy to that for you..." I told her. Rosa and I are dating now, for almost 3 years so she is moving to Tulsa with us. I'm planning to propose today so I am EXTREMELY nervous about that.

" Okay daddy!" we both went silently into our bedroom, meaning mine and Rosa's.

" Rosa! It mowrnin'! UP UP UP!" Cass squealed. Rosa looked up at me and laughed.

" Hey baby, morning," I said kissing her lips.

"sweetie de la buena mañana ( Translation- good morning sweetie)," she said into the kiss. I understood Spanish fluently and Cassie too since Rosa has been living with us for over two years and has been around Cassie longer than that.

" ¿usted pondrá mi pelo en mama de las colas del cerdo? (Translation:Will you put my hair in pig tails mama?)" cassie calls Rosa Mama because even though Cass knows that she isn't her real mom, she still calls her mommy or mama because Rosa is a mom more than Anna will ever be. Anna is her Mother, Rosa is her mom...

" Sure Mija," Rosa tried to get up but couldn't.

" Pone, can you help me baby?" she asked.

" Sure Rosie Posie," I wrapped my arms around her and helped her up. I bet everything is going to be a surprise fore the gang in Tulsa when we see them because we haven't seen each other since my heart attack and graduation which I was unable to be at. I do talk to Soda and Darry every week though. The last time they saw Rosa, she was a size 2.

" Daddy, look how perty my hair is!" I looked at my daughter with a smile.

" You look very pretty, baby," I exclaimed. She really did look adorable. Then I felt someone's hands slide around my waist.

" Hmm, who can this be? An alien? Oh Soda, you have the softest hands," I played along. I turned around and scooped her into a kiss.

" Mama, daddy..." cassie whined with disgust.

" Just you wait Mija, when your older and you have a boyfriend," Rosa replied.

" Well, she isn't dating until she's 50," I grumbled and Rosa slapped my butt.

" Cassie, why don't you see if you have everything in your boxes, alright?" I asked. The happy 4-year-old bounced happily to her 'big girl' room. I turned around to Rosa and pulled her towards my body and rested my hand on her growing stomach.

" How do you feel, my love?"

" Better, Amor... I am having trouble getting up but hey, im 5 months..." she replied. I nodded to understand.

" Just take it easy... why don't you get dressed, Kay?" I asked. Rosa nodded and hobbled over to the shower. In about 2minutes, I heard the water running and smiled. We didn't plan that to happen but we wanted one someday either way.

About 20 minutes later, Rosa came out wrapped in her red rose bathrobe. I smiled as she walked up to me, I grinned as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I teared when her lips met mine. When she broke, I rested my forehead on hers and whispered the tree most precious and fragile words.

" I love you," she nodded and placed another soft kiss against mine.

" I love you too,"

" Well, I guess you better get dressed, huh?" I said.

" yup," she replied as I walked out of the room to give her privacy.

**Rosa POV**

I walked to my dresser and opened it up. I put on my underwear, and my bra. I was now a double C. I decided on wearing my still form fitting jeans and really beautiful white and black floral toile tee (in profile. Im not sure how they dress back then so I'll add some 07 flava in.) I put my curly hair pin straight and left it down. Then, I put on my mascara, blush, and eyeliner.

_Stupid, you need shoes_, I thought. I picked out white flip flops. It all looked nice considering how I am.

**Pony POV**

I heard the door open and I turned to see Rosa. She looked so pretty and when my eyes met her brown doe eyes, I melted into a big puddle of gaga. She grinned her bright smile and stood next to me smiling down at Cassie helping Jayson with the boxes. I am taking a break because I can't lift too much at a time. After 10 minutes, I helped with the lighter boxes and soon, the moving truck was all done and filled with our stuff. I held cassie and rosa by my side because they were tearing.

" Well Jay, guess this is goodbye, come visit this Christmas and thanksgiving? Alright?" I said. Jayson and I "man hugged" and he hugged Rosa too. Then came Cassie. Beside me and Rosa, he was her favorite person in the world and I always knew this would be hard for her.

Jayson crouched down and held out his arms. Cassie ran into them and held on for dear life.

" Well, don't be sad, im only a call away and if you need me, just call. If something happens, I'll be there as fast as I possibly can, Kay?" he asked. Cassie nodded with her sad pout.

" Alright Sunshine, C' ya later," he gave her a hug and then she waved..

" Bye Bwue Jay!" she yelled as we got farther and by our car.

" Adios Sunshine!" he yelled back.

It was then that I knew that life always had a silver lining... and my life was all jumbled up but great.

* * *

**A/N: aw well, I just couldn't wait to write this sequel. I wanted ya'll to wait in angst but I just couldn't wait myself. HAH! I didn't kill ponyboy. I was laughing when I read the reviews of golden's last chapter because everyone thought he died. Well, most... I hope you liked this ch, R&R!**


	2. Arrival part 2

1**Chapter 2: Arrival part 2**

Once we got out of the car, Rosa, Cassie, and I walked into the airport... the whole process took two hours. That is the worst part anyway...

" Daddy, did your ears pop? My ears went" she made a popping click with her tongue, " POP!" her enthusiasm made me laugh pretty good and Rosa too. It didn't really take too long to get to Tulsa. Well, a good 3-5 hours but those hours were filled with story telling, pictures, laughing from jokes, crying, naps, and anything else you can think of. I guess I must have dozed off because the next thing I know, Rosa was tapping my side.

" What babe?" I asked.

" We're here babe, now get your butt up," I yawned and stretched.

" Daddy looks silly," I heard Cassie giggle.

" Yes, well daddy is a pain in mama's butt," I laughed and finally got up.

" Nice hair, sweetie," Rosa said. I fixed it up and grinned. I have been a lot better since I almost died. I still have cold eyes though but I laugh more.

" You ready to see everyone, girls?" I asked.

" Yep!" they replied. We walked through the checking stuff and everything. Then it was time to see everyone. Cassie was holding my left hand and I had my right arm around Rosa. I admit I was nervous but the happiness I held out ruled the butterflies. When we came into view, Soda was playing with something, Darry was reading the paper, Two-Bit and Kathy were making out, Laura was sleeping against soda. Evie was there making out with Steve.

None of them new we were there so I walked up to them quietly.

" You do know that little eyes are watching, don't you?" all of their heads and eyes turned to me and my little family.

" Hey little man, Miss Cassidie, and RoooWOAH! your pregnant?"Darry asked. Rosa smiled and rapped her arms around her tummy.

" Mhmm, about 5 months," she replied.

" So, how are you guys?"Soda asked us

" Oh nothing actually, Cassie turned four, she does dance, and music lessons... and I'm gonna try to get a job at Will Rogers High," I replied.

" Well, that's great!" I nodded to Soda and we all left for

a/n- it was rushed because im at my aunts house and im leaving soon. So here is ch2. Sry for the rush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We all went to get our luggage. I carried, mine, Rosa's, and Cassie's. Cassie had a little bag full of her important little things so she had it over her shoulder. I knew the gang was surprised about a lot of things. For one, I had continued to grow up to 6'5, my eyes became colder even though I was laughing and smiling more, my eyes are guarded by green ice. Cassie got a little taller and Rosa got more beautiful and big.

As I took each step, I grew more confident. Confident? Ponyboy, confident? Well, yes. Living in New York does some things. However, I'm still iffy about the situation. Breaking out of my thoughts was a soft tug on my pants. I smiled knowing who it was and looked down to Cassie's happy blue eyes.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," she said. This child is always hungry no matter how long ago she did eat.

"Alright, just hang in there because the drive to our new apartment isn't so long…" I replied. Her pout was too adorable to not give in so I caved. "You have some peanut butter crackers in your bag, have a pack,"

Cracking open her mouth with her straight, tiny white pearls and her dimples showing right through, she grinned at the delight of getting her way. Cassie isn't a spoiled little girl but she does get her way once in a while, including now.

"Thanks daddy!" she rapped her chubby kid arms as best she could, around my leg and ate the crackers happily. Soda was walking in front of me and looked back at his niece.

"Her accent is so adorable, she's goin' to stick out like a sore thumb," he told me.

"Yea, I know but she'll adjust to this life…" that was all I said. Feeling a soothing hand rub my back, I turned my head to grace the face of Rosa.

"Calm down sweetie," she whispered. Grinning, I pecked her on the lips quickly. By now, I was an open book to Rosa. Whenever I'm around people I haven't seen in a while or I'm just outside in general, I become stiff with a straight posture and even glassy green, blazed daggers that make others cower.

"I know…"

We all heard a gruff voice and turned our heads to Darry. "Where is your new apartment?" he asked.

"Its' about a block away from yours," I said softly and I think everyone around me, their faces white with shock. I guess no one expected how soft my voice really is normally.

"Ok…." The fog of awkwardness hung low and it mad me feel very debatable about talking or leaving the haze.

It was the haze of something not so new to me. It was the fog of new and gold.

**A/N- HEYYYYYY! Well, I really like my descriptions in this here chapter. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You ok Ponyboy?" Soda asked me. I was right, they were shocked. Ah well, I am still the same as I used to be.

"I'm fine, this is how I usually am," I shrug, "It's really not a big deal. I wake up, eat, make breakfast, take my pills, wake up Cassie, get her bathed and ready, wake up Rosa, do bills, and got work my two jobs…." I finished. Everyone's eyes were wide and their mouths were dropped open to their pants.

I tried to turn my head and ignore them but finally I got fed up.

"Will you guys quit staring at me?" I whispered. Why? Cassie was in her car seat asleep and dead to the world. Thing is, she's a light sleeper.

"Why are you whispering?" Steve questioned.

"Because Cassie is a very light sleeper and she really needs her sleep," I replied.

"Wh…" I cut Two-bit off.

"I'll tell you guys when we get to the apartment," I said

"No need Pony, we're here," we heard Darry say. As perfect as a perfectionist like Darry can get, we parked in the driveway. This looked like Darry and Soda's but it's actually a nice green. Nice? Well this is on a nicer part of greaser territory.

"Nice place you have here," Darry exclaimed. I took a breath and nodded, trying to surpass the pain in my chest.

However, then I clicked… "Oh no…." I whined.

"What sweetie?" Rosa asked.

"I forgot to take my heart pills…" I said gasping for air in more pain.

"Alright, where is the baggy?" She asked.

"In the black suitcase, front pocket," I replied. She got the medicine and in a hurry, I swallowed it without any liquid besides my own saliva. In about 10 minutes of waiting, the medicine worked its magic finally, and I got up to help bring in the suitcases. Darry objected but I held up my hand and picked up Rosa's, mine, and Cassie's suitcases.

Our furniture was already set as we wanted within the hour and we all sat down tiredly. We have Cass' bed all set and she has been sleeping in it. Since everyone was finished with this, I decided to tell them.

"I guess I should tell you what's wrong with my baby girl…." I huffed.

"Yea, I think so…" Darry said.

Taking a deep breath, I ran my hands through my hair. "She has a case of Leukemia…" Everyone, even Darry looked at me confused because they never heard of this word.

"She has Cancer…" I repeated. Laura rested her hand up to her mouth, Soda had his mouth clenched, Darry's hands were resting against his head, Steve was looking down, Evie was crying, Kathy was frozen, and Two-bit wasn't comical but serious.

"When?" Soda asked.

"Last Monday… we told her and she didn't cry. She's a smart little girl you know? She understands everything too. Last night though… she said 'Daddy, I'm really not scared. Just remember that if I do die, I won't be gone,'…." I then busted out in tears in front of everyone. Can you guess that? Though, in my hands.

Within 3 minutes, I regained my posture.

"She has lymphocytic leukemia. It's more common in children. The hospital in Brooklyn already sent her information to Saint Francis Hospital. They are going to do more testing tomorrow morning and then they will find a room for her so they can start treatment. It's called chemotherapy…"

"My lord Pony, anything we can do?" I turned my head to Steve, surprised, but shook my head anyway.

"No, just be there for her. She needs her sleep since she's been kind of weak and she has to wake up at 6 tomorrow for these stupid tests. I have to go to Will Rogers in 20 minutes," I told them.

"Alright, little buddy. Is Cassie going to be staying in the hospital all day tomorrow?" Darry asked.

"Yea, she starts treatment depending on the test results. The only thing Cassie is mostly upset about is the fact of losing her hair…" Rosa smiled at me.

"She's going to lose her hair?" Soda asked.

"Yep…. The poor thing… I know this will be hard but don't take pity to her, she told me that she wants to be liked because of her, not the cancer and she's gonna be like any other little kid, going to kindergarten," everyone nodded.

"I have to go, I'll see you guys later…" the gang said bye, as I walked out, I grabbed my wallet, and keys. I took our car they sent over, and drove the familiar streets to my old high school.

I pulled into the parking lot and shut the car off and put the keys into my pocket. I looked down at my clothes and nodded alright, and stepped out.

It's about 2PM so the school is just about to let out. I'm actually pretty excited; I want to see Mr. Syme. I walked into my old high school and went into the office to get my visitors pass.

When I got it, I left to my old English teacher's classroom. I peeked in and saw him sitting in his front desk, older looking, reading a newspaper in a deserted classroom.

"You have got to be bored…" I said, making him jump in surprise. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Is that you Ponyboy?" he asked.

"Yup, it is. I'm starting here next week so I had to take one last interview…" I replied. He stood up and shook my hand.

"Sit, sit, take a seat!" he exclaimed so I did.

"How are you Ponyboy?" he asked.

"I've been better actually. The past four years have been really hard," I told him Mr. Syme.

"How so?"

"The whole thing?" I asked.

"Yes…" I always listened to Mr. Syme, after mom and dad died, besides Darry; he was a father figure to me.

"My girlfriend and I got drunk at a party, about 11 months later a baby is at my door. I raised my daughter for two years until my graduation week, my brother Sodapop was shot by a Soc, I came up but I got angry with someone and went back to Brooklyn. When Soda could walk which, he was fine after a couple days with a cast, he showed up at my doorstep at like, 4 AM. Then, I had a severe heart attack, was revived because my heart stopped. Now, my daughter was just diagnosed with Leukemia…"

"How old is your daughter?"

"She's four, Cassie, that's her name, she's starting treatment soon and is going to be hospitalized starting tomorrow…" I could feel a smile tug on my lips and turned around to see the face of Rosa.

"Who is this young lady?" Mr. Syme asked.

I could feel my ears getting red, "This is my girlfriend of two years and best friend of five…" I said. Rosa walked up and extended her arm to the man I have said so much about. Good things.

"Hi, I'm Rosa," She introduced.

"Michael Syme,"

"Another one on the way?"

"Yes…. We have a picture of this one," Rosa pointed to her stomach, "and Cassie. Pone has them in his wallet if you want to see them," Mr. Syme nodded with a smile so I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a brown leather wallet that Jayson got for me 3 years ago. I handed it to him with all of the different pictures.

The first one was of mom and dad.

The second is of me and my brothers and the _whole _gang.

The third is of Cassie when she was 7 months old.

Fourth is her pre-school picture. Then there are some others of her, me or Rosa.

And last is of Rosa and my baby.

"Cassie is adorable and the baby looks healthy. Very nice pictures…"

"Thank you. Oh! Do you still have my theme I wrote in ninth grade? I never got it back…."

"Actually, I do!" he went into his front drawer and picked out the composition book I wrote my heart out into nine years ago.

"Here you go…" he handed it to me.

"Thanks, I was thinking about publishing it…" I said. His smile widened.

"That story deserves it. Go for it…" I looked at the clock and sighed.

"Well Mr. Syme, we have to get going now…" we both, Rosa and I, gave our hugs and walked out of the room…

**A/N- please R&R! Twisties are good and yurmmy. **


	5. Some News

**Chapter 5: Some News**

I never really told Rosa much about Johnny or Dallas so I guess having my theme back would be a good chance for her to find out…

"That's your theme?" Rosa asked with widened eyes; I nodded with a slight smile.

"Yea, remember my old friends Johnny and Dally? I want you to read this," I told her as her smile turned into an unsure line.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yea, it's time…"I said and glanced at my girlfriend. I don't know what I'd do without her….

"Then I'd be glad to sweetie," I nodded and rested my hand on hers seeing as it's the only thing I can do at the moment. In a matter of minutes, we arrived at the new house and with my hard yet light-footed steps, stalked into the living room where Soda and Laura were waiting for us.

"Hey guys, you staying for dinner?" I asked them. Both my brother and Laura smiled.

"Sure we will, but we need to ask ya'll a question…" he looked over at his girlfriend and held her hand with a tight, non-bone cracking grip.

"Me and Laura are getting married," his small whisper of a bellow was enough to tell me he was scared of our reaction. I guess with how hard I've become, it's almost impossible to think I'm nice. However, the biggest smile I've worn in years appeared on my face.

"That's great you guys!" I said. Probably the first time in a while that Soda and Laura has seen my dimples. Soda's face went from worried to excited in the blink of an eye. Laura just looked shocked. Soda is 23; he's old enough to make his own decisions.

I got up, along with Rosa, and gave Sodapop a huge hug along with Laura who still looked mighty shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you smile like that since Johnny and Dallas…" Soda admitted. I looked down with a wince as I remembered my old best friends' memories we shared and their faces.

"I haven't" I replied with a soft smile.

"Is Ponyboy going soft?" Soda teased.

"No, I'm normal," I said.

"So, what's up with you two?" soda asked.

"Nothing, I'm actually quite wired…" Rosa replied but laughed at my face expression.

"How are you? Your five months pregnant!" I said with a laugh. Rosa shrugged with a laugh.

"I'm not sure but I am today!"

"At least you won't give me the aye today," I mumbled.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you…" she gave me the eye.

"Aw. C'mon!" I whined.

"Nope," she said and poked me in my ticklish spot making me crouch in laughter.

"Wow, your 21 and your still ticklish…" Soda shook his head.

"Oh ha-ha,"

"Papa?" I heard the sweet voice of Cassie. I turned to see her holding her holding her stuffed bear in her arms.

"Yes baby?" I asked.

"Do I have to go to the Hosicle tomorrow?" she asked with her accent.

"Yes, baby girl, you do," I grabbed her and rested her on my lap.

"I don't wanna go!" Cass cried.

"I know but you want to get better, right?" I asked.

"Uh huh,"

"This is the only way. Don't worry, because you will be starting school soon, too!"

"Fine, daddy…" she pouted so I started to tickle her.

"You are goin' to stay at Uncle Darry's tonight because Daddy and Mama are going on a date tonight," I winked at Cassie so Rosa couldn't see. Cass knows about the whole marrying thing and wouldn't pipe up. We had to pinky-swear.

"Really?" she asked, her smile growing.

"Yep! Everyone is going to be there!" I told her.

"Tuff!" I grinned at her.

"Let's get your clothes back on (wearing pajamas)," I exclaimed and walked with her into her bedroom.

"What would you like to wear?" I asked. She ended up picking a white t-shirt that said 'cutie' on the front in red and red pants.

"Alright, you're all ready," I told her and brought her bag out to the living room.

"Bye daddy," Cassie gave me and Rosa a hug and kiss, kissed Rosa's belly and left holding Laura's hand.

"Thanks soda," I said giving him the eye. The kind that he knows what I'm going to do tonight.

A/n- sry, it took so long. This chapter sucks.


	6. Excuse me?

**Chapter 6: Excuse me?**

When Sodapop, Laura, and Cassidie left the front door, Rosa and I both jumped into the shower. Weird I know, but we were a little late on schedule. We finished as quickly as possible and got out drying ourselves. I looked inside my closet and put on a dark blue shirt and black jeans. Rosa came out with an up-do and a green knee-length maternity dress.

"You look beautiful, honey," I told her; cupping her face and kissing up and down her jaw line.

Giggling, Rosa replied, "Pone, if you continue this, we won't make it into the car..." Fortunately, I let go with a grunt. I didn't want to stop at all but if I wanted to do this tonight, I had to get a move on it.

I slipped the white jacket over Rosa's shoulders for her and slipped on my own.

In the car, I was unusually more quiet then ever, thinking about how big this will in pack our lives. Though I made up my mind and this is something I am committed to so there is no turning back now.

Well, my time is now cut off... I flicked the blinkers on and made a left into the restaurant. We pulled into the parking lot, and anticipated on tonight while we waited for the engine to stop. As soon as it did I opened up my door, walked over to the passenger side, and helped Rosa out of her seat.

"You ready baby?" I asked her, while giving her a short kiss on her lips.

"Yes I am, let's go inside," she replied.

We walked slowly inside as Rosa sat down on a green cushioned bench and I walked up to where a waitress was standing.

"Yes, may I help you sir?" she asked me.

"Yes, I have reservations for two under Ponyboy?" I exclaimed. The girl who looked about 17 nodded, pulled out two menu's, and led us to a two-seated candle-lit table with a white cloth.

As I pulled the chair out for Rosa, and sat in my own, the waitress set down our menus, a wine glass, and our silverware in front of us. I looked up into the shimmering face of my lover and smiled.

"You look beautiful tonight," I told her.

"You already said that,"

"So, it's true, baby," I replied. Her cheeks flushed slightly and her eyes glowed.

We both talked for the time being until our waitress, Tracy, came back to us with a small black notepad.

"Hi, would you like to start off with a drink?" she asked.

"Sure, I would like a glass of water with a lemon, please," Rosa ordered. My guess, the lemon was because the baby was making her feel a little sick.

"And you, sir?" Tracy asked.

"Can I have a glass of red wine?" I asked. She bopped her head slightly and walked off.

"Red wine, eh?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah, thought I'd have some," I told her. Red wine was also good for my heart and blood.

Tracy soon came back with our drinks and took our order. The night was beautiful and the stars outside the window were gleaming.

I paid the check of 167.00 and slid Rosa's coat on for her. We both walked out hand in hand into the outside air. We drove to the park and when we got there, I grabbed a blanket and candles. Nervously, I twisted and turned the velvet box between my fingers. Well, soon I will get my answer.

I laid the blanket beside a bench and light then wrapped and sat next to Rosa with the candles around us. The both of us talked for a bit about random stuff. My theme, Cassie, my new job, and our new baby. However, soon it was my turn.

Slowly I stood up and looked down into her innocent eyes.

"Rosa, you have known me for 5 years. We shared a lot of things together. I cried in your arms and you cried in mine. We helped each other through break ups, when Ned hurt you I was there for you. I remember that whole night you were in my arms and even the slightest shiver your body had, I held you tighter and nothing felt as good and right as it did. When you found out you were pregnant but you soon got into that car accident and lost the baby, I wiped away your tears and nothing filled me with joy when you accepted my touch. I remember when Fred died. We all stood in a circle of black while the rain pored and pored. I kissed your forehead and told you he was in a happier and better place. Then all of the times you did for me; You reassured me when I found Cassie on my doorstep. When I had my heart attack you stayed with me everyday and night. So all I am trying to say is that I love you no matter what," I slowly kneeled down on my one knee and flicked the box open to reveal the small diamond engagement ring, "And, will you marry me Rosa Maria Lorenza?" I breathed out and looked into her shocked and tearing eyes.

Her mouth dropped to the grassy ground,"Excuse me?"

a/n- well here is ch 6. I tried very hard and this is a sucky chapter because I was in writer's block but I had to write anyway. Please review.


	7. Do you?

**Chapter 7: Do you?**

She looked down at the floor, not thinking of much. Her right hand rested on the top of her forehead, as if she was dizzy. I had thought that she was going to pass out; how wrong I was. Suddenly, a breath was caught within her throat, she turned sharply on her heal and ran straight out of the gates. The way it happened, I had no time to even react.

Quickly I regained my posture, turned around, and ran after my love. Some may forget, I'm not only Ponyboy the writer. I'm Ponyboy the track star. As I passed the trees and benches, I came to the end. Slowing my pace, I came to a halt at the sight of Rosa crying.

I kneeled down next to her, and stared, hurt.

Licking my lips, and clearing my throat, I asked, "Why did you run away?"

She hid her face from me; how bad she was hurting me.

"I'm just well…"

"You're what, Rosa?"

"I'm scared," I looked up into her eyes and caught how haunted they were. For reasons unknown to me, also.

"Of?"

"Well…What if we start to fight and everything goes wrong if we get married?" I sighed. She did have a point.

"Then we are going to deal with it and try to fix the problem. Marriage and friendship are supposed to have fights, Sweetheart."

My love's eyes, wet with sorrow met mine with a soft smile playing her lips. A small smile played on mine also, as I leaned in slowly. Our eyes both squeezed shut gingerly as our lips pressed against the others slowly but sweet. Nothing beyond the world could describe how much I loved Rosa. Twirling her hair round my finger, I gave her sweet kisses.

Finally, we broke apart. I held her close to my body and wrapped my arms around her now large stomach.

"So, is this a yes?" I asked.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she grinned up at me.

"Yes Pony, I will marry you,"

My excitement quickly took over and our lips met once more….

A/N- I know the ending IS LAME! But first, like I said before, I need to leave easy ending so it is easier for me too pick up on it. I am so terribly sorry for the wait. Truly. Somehow, giving most of my attention towards my poetry, I have been able to gain more emotion within my writing. How so? Breaking up with my boyfriend is a simple phrase. I now know the meaning of love so I can easily write it. Now, I'm sure many of you are wondering the face who writes this story. Check my profile. The answer is there.

Love always,

Swizzlet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I looked down into my arms, her head rested against my chest, and I smiled to myself. This was amazing; I, an engaged man to the woman of my dreams and the most beautiful daughter. I stroked Rosa's hair, and with each stroke I fell more and more in love. However, peace and silence was disturbed by my Soda's hollowed knocking on the front door, disturbing Rosa from her light sleep and startling me myself.

"Come on in," the statement, however was to no use to Sodapop. He barged right in with his movie dazzling smile, Laura on his left and Cass skipping in tow. My little girl; I can't believe she has cancer, but she's my strong little girl, I'm sure she will do okay.

"Daddy!!" soon Cassie jumped into my arms and rested her head on my shoulders, easing her contagious grin onto her face. "At uncle soda's house we made pretty pictures!" Her excitement filled my heart as it reminded me of the days when I used to do the same exact thing to my mom and dad.

"Is that so? I guess you had a fun time then?" She nodded fast and squirmed out of my arms and landed on her feet. Cass' energetic personality made me chuckle, I have never been so happy, I'm just glad everyone around me is happy.

"Yup, it was so much fun Daddy!" Cassie giggled and ran into her room, playing with the dolls she had in her possession.

"Well kiddo, you can come over any time," Soda exclaimed and ruffled Cassie's soft hair that cascaded down her back.

"Thanks Uncle Soda!" Sodapop nodded and smiled tightly. Rosa sat back down onto the couch and rested her head on my shoulder. I guess she is still tired, well who wouldn't be. It was a long night that we had and in all honesty, I got no sleep at all, I was way too happy.

As Cassie ran into her room we all smiled after her. Soda plopped down next to Laura and yawned obnoxiously. Just like Soda to do that…

"So, where's Darry?" I asked. I hadn't seen him in a few days so I was worried, he hadn't even called. I wondered if this whole marriage thing would be okay with him; Darry's hard- headedness.

"Oh he's been working long and later shifts. He works three jobs now…" My other brother exclaimed.

"Wow Soda…Hmmm is he getting any rest?"

Worriedly, he responded to my own concerned question, "I really don't think so…"

"That's not good. Accordingly, high blood pressure runs through the family, you'd think he'd be the one to have it," I replied.

I didn't want to wait for Darry to have a heart attack. That's not something I look forward too; the other thing im not looking forward to? A lecture on how too young I am to get married.

A/N-FINALLY!! Haha I had to get this done. Indeed this is a filler but hopefully it could lead me to other chapters. And I did use**Greaser Girl 4 Life****'s idea** so thank you, dear! Any other chapter ideas are still also open so keep the juices flowing :-p.

-Swizzlet Schiz


End file.
